


放逐

by styx



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多少个夜晚，他辗转反侧，难以入眠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	放逐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exiles (Eden Is a Feeling, Not a Place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283890) by [zeldadestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry). 



标题：放逐（乐园是种感觉，而非一处所在）（《Exiles (Eden Is a Feeling, Not a Place)》）  
  
原作：zeldadestry  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/58/exileseden.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/283890](283890)  
  
衍生派别：电影《东方的承诺》（《Eastern Promises》，又译《巨塔杀机》）  
  
配对：基里尔（文森特•卡塞尔）/尼科莱•卢金（维果•莫特森）  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：多少个夜晚，他辗转反侧，难以入眠。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**放逐**

原著：zeldadestry

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
多少个夜晚，他辗转反侧，难以入眠。  
  
让我看看那些星星，基里尔说，手指抚上尼科莱的胸膛。现在我们是真正的兄弟了。我多开心。  
  
醉醺醺地，基里尔笑着，喊着，一度又一度地跌绊着撞上尼科莱，瘫倒在他身上，呼吸灼热地拂过他的喉头。他乞求着温情，仿若弃儿般的拼命地攫取个不停，而尼科莱给予了他许多，却永远给不了他所要求的全部。  
  
尼科莱是他的神明，一位他假装着气指颐使的神明。在尼科莱身上，他同时得到了男人与女人最美好的部分：一个男人的强壮身躯来保护他，一个男人的结实胴体可以欲望，而与此同时却又伴随着一位母亲般的温柔，一位母亲那般宽恕包容的力量。  
  
尼科莱不是位残忍的神明，但他确实会索求他的贡品。他不断地给予了又给予，只因为作为交换，这里有如许多可以得到，可以获取。  
  
基里尔给玛丽亚买了许多的洋娃娃，多到她都玩不过来，如此多的洋娃娃，以致她都不再费神去给它们取名字了。他给她买来后跟小小、亮彩漆皮的小鞋子，还有戒 指、手镯和装点头发的宝石发夹。“她会喜欢的，”他说，把礼物炫给尼科莱看，而对方微笑着表示赞同。“她会喜欢的，”他柔声说道，喃喃自语，十分的满足于 自己能够恰如其分地完成这么件毫无意义的任务。“她想念她的爷爷了。”然而不等他陷入忧郁，不等他能够关起门来灌个大醉，尼科莱便会倾上前去，一手揽上基 里尔的后腰，叫他再度满不在乎地咧嘴笑开来。  
  
基里尔会效仿任何样子的父亲。倘若他父亲是位农夫，他会安心于耕犁后头。  
  
他没有自我，无法做他自己，因为他接受不了自己。  
  
一个男人若明白自己是谁，就会操他想操的人，做他想做的事。这一切皆是息息相关。  
  
无法承认自身欲望的男人根本算不上男人。  
  
他不明白自己是谁，自己想要什么。他憎恶“基佬”这个字眼，因为它意味着他的软弱，他的无能，对他父亲的一桩罪过，但他却从不明白，萨姆扬，这个阴谋犯罪的元老和有组织暴力的栽培者，才是真正可憎的。  
  
正义。种瓜得瓜，种豆得豆。而尼科莱会整垮那些明知自己在做什么，明知那是罪恶，却不肯就此收手的人。  
  
  
时不时的，他会质疑自己的真实意图。在他心中有太多的动机混杂成一团，彼此矛盾，因而他自己也自相矛盾。有时候，当他步经一面镜子，他会摘下墨镜，尝试着看清自己。到头来却只落得揉揉被光明刺痛而泛起泪花的眼睛。他的视野模糊不明。  
  
安娜看清了他。在水畔，她曾恳求去了解他是谁，然而所有真正要紧的她都已经知道了。她知道了。她信任了他。  
  
安娜•伊万诺夫娜，在那春日时分。花园里鲜花盛开，而那孩子会长大。可他将不在其中，尽管他曾帮助给予她生命，一位象征性的父亲，仅此而已。  
  
  
给我看看，基里尔说，温柔地抚摸尼科莱的腰侧，一处伤口的所在。尼科莱摇摇头，于是基里尔双手捧住尼科莱的脸。你必须给我看。我想看。尼科莱不情愿地解开纽扣，敞开衬衫，将自己展露给基里尔，而对方倒吸一口气，咆哮着一拳砸上墙。  
  
如果我爸再敢试图伤害你，基里尔说，我会杀了他。额头抵着额头，脸颊贴着脸颊，双手彼此紧紧相握。  
  
基里尔坐在他身畔，当他喝醉了的时候，他的触摸会流连不去。而尼科莱知道，倘若他睁开双眼，倘若他哪怕微微侧向他那么一分，一切就会捅破，一切都会崩塌。  
  
基里尔会为了他做任何事，基里尔爱他。正是这番认知让他满怀悔恨：他利用了基里尔最美好的部分，任何人所能有的最美好的部分，去获取自己所想要的东西。正 是这份悔恨令得与基里尔之间的每一次碰触、每一番目光交汇都似乎那样的真实。基里尔看出了尼科莱的悲伤，而那让他信任，让他相信。因为一个爱着的人总是忧 愁的，惧怕着所爱的离去，受伤，或是最为糟糕的，背叛。与基里尔在一起的没有哪一刻，尼科莱不是在背叛他。  
  
当他记起他的父亲，记起他背叛了自己的父亲，以及借由着设计陷害尼科莱，他的父亲又是如何的先背叛了他，他会哭泣。他哀求尼科莱永远不要离开自己，接着又命令尼科莱永远留在他身边，威胁。与我同生，或是独自死去。  
  
他们会怎样对付基里尔，当清算的那一日到来？还有谁，除了尼科莱，能够理解，能够相信，相信压制基里尔那暴力与狂怒的绝望爆发是可能的，只要他信任那双拦挡他、试图阻止他的手？独自一人时，他对于他人就犹如对于他自身一般危险。  
  
基里尔无法自行抉择。他无法独自挺立。而尼科莱向他屈服了，半是谎言与花招，半是真心实意。额头抵着额头，脸颊蹭着脸颊。只那么短短一瞬，嘴唇对着嘴唇。基里尔又一次吻了他，一如他亲吻安娜。  
  
明天他将什么也不记得。在他终于昏睡过去后，尼科莱离开了，回到他在这座城市里那套空洞的、他永远也不会称之为家的房间。他没有家。他谁也不是。  
  
  
他知道自己或许熬不过这一次。他会始终保卫自己的，当然，哪怕血流成河。他会的，他那么做过。  
  
他曾经一度与她擦肩而过，在街上，没带着那孩子，而他所能做的全部便是直视前方，继续走他的路，她站在那里，张了张嘴，却没有说话，或是试图抓住他。  
  
那一夜，他梦见了她；她化为了那个当他还是个男孩儿时，他母亲向之祈祷的偶像。她是圣处女，穿着她的蓝袍子，为金色的光晕所环绕，而她一遍又一遍地吻他。  
  
醒来时他的阴茎勃起，口水流到了枕头上，于是他一只手擦擦嘴，另一只手握上了自己的卵蛋。  
  
安娜，安娜，安娜，倘若他真是他所假装是的那个男人，他就会占有她，玷污她，毫不歉疚。  
  
安娜，冒失、勇敢而又无畏。保护着克里斯蒂娜，为塔蒂阿娜复仇。  
  
至少有那么一条生命已经获救了。两条：那婴儿，还有那姑娘。  
  
那姑娘，基里连科，赤裸着，侧躺着，断绝了希望，却亦然在歌唱。  
  
他就像登台演出一般地操了她，基里尔的婊子，他是基里尔的婊子，正如基里尔也是他的婊子，只不过基里尔不曾意识到这一点罢了。  
  
他若会死，那便死吧。在那之前，他会尽己所能地解救出尽量多的人。  
  
  
让我看看那些星星，基里尔说，让我摸摸它们。  
  
安娜•伊万诺夫娜，在那春日时分。花园里鲜花盛开，而那孩子会长大。可他将不在其中。  
  
  
安娜•伊万诺夫娜，在那春日时分。  
  
  


~完~


End file.
